Pretty Peach
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Tawni needs help to decide on a new lip gloss flavour. Sonny, given no choice, has to help her out before the show starts.  Tawni/Sonny FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier. I just got really stressed from school and stuff. There's a lot going on now and exams are in a couple of weeks' time so I'll be very busy. I'm actually this close to taking a break from Fanfiction until… December(-ish?) when it's the holidays so that I'll be more free. I'm not entirely sure though. 'Cos if I am able to post these days, I'll only update my stories about once a week or less than that. I'll try my best, I promise. If I really can't cope with school work, I'll let y'all know and take a break 'til December.**

**So, that was the bad-ish news. But before I begin my really short one-shot, I just want to say something important so please bear with me.**

**I received a review from a gay basher for my one-shot, Secret Shrine a while ago. The first time I saw it, I really cried because I worked so hard for it and he/she reviewed that it was "disgusting". Yeah, I got really upset since it's the first time I got a review like that. **

**But I dealt with it. So to any gay bashers reading this, or if y'all know of any gay bashers, there's nothing wrong with loving a two completely different couples. I love Tonny, but I love Channy too. I mean, seriously, when I started watching the show, I was all "Channy this" and "Channy that" until my friends got annoyed with me. I replayed Channy's first kiss every time I come across that episode (3 seconds, by the way! Their kiss was 1 second shorter than Smitchie's kiss in Camp Rock 2). But after a while, I decided to give Tonny a shot 'cos they made a really cute couple with the "More than a flower needs rain" and stuff. Speaking of my epic Channy-ness, I did write a one-shot for Channy and made Demi and Sterling the second couple in Between Life and Death (It's not Channy… but yeah).**

**So there's nothing wrong with loving a male/female couple and female/female couple at the same time! I watched Camp Rock, and I'm a huge fan of Shane/Mitchie, Mitchie/Tess and Mitchie/Caitlyn stories here.**

**Ok so enough of this. Enjoy this short one-shot! Reviews are much appreciated :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own every single flavorbrand of lip gloss mentioned here. I do not own Coco Moco Coco 'cos it's a lipstick, not a lip gloss.**

* * *

><p>The radiant sun cast its golden beams on the towering buildings of Condor Studios as tween actors skipped about, enjoying the sunny yet cooling weather. It was a beautiful day for every single person to enjoy, with brilliant sunbeams from the sizzling ball of gases in the bright blue sky to melt the coldest of hearts. Everyone was enjoying this pleasant day. Well, not everyone.<p>

A particular brunette was being tied down. Yes, literally tied down. Her arms and legs were bounded by designer scarves so that they held her captive against one of those director's chairs which her girlfriend had carefully 'borrowed' from the Mackenzie Falls stage.

With the heels on her black boots, she kicked furiously against the chair legs, trying to free herself from this situation. She had been shackled to her seat for a good ten minutes now, and her cries for help were ignored by her own castmates.

_Tawni must have bribed them. I just know it!_ Silently grumbling to herself, she pulled harder against her restraints, but failing miserably from freeing herself.

How she got into the chair was another story, one that she was not willing to share. But of course, it had something to do with a heavy make out session with a co-star of hers that left her weak-kneed and agreeing to do anything the blonde wanted.

And that was the story of how she fell into Tawni Hart's trap.

The wooden door of her dressing room clicked open and a figure entered, heels clacking loudly against the ground as she made her way towards her captive, pink medium-sized suitcase in hand.

Praying that maybe Zora or the boys were here to save her, she whipped her head up, only for her hopes to be shot down as a smirk made its way to the diva's beautiful face.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello, Sonny."

"Tawn, baby, I've been here for ten minutes! Can I go yet? The show starts in two hours and I kinda need to rehearse!"

"Nope, you don't! You're staying right here with me, that is, until I'm ready to let you go."

The brunette groaned, struggling against the scarves again. Who knew that silk scarves were tougher to rip open than normal ropes?

"What are you doing, Tawn?"

"Oh… you'll see."

The blue-eyed So Random! star snapped open her hot pink suitcase and Sonny's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

That little case of hers contained different tubes of lip gloss, all sorted neatly according to different brands, from Lippy-Lolly to Candy Gloss. The younger girl could have sworn that every single flavor of the many brands of gloss were all there.

"You see, ever since Coco Moco Coco was discontinued, I needed to swap brands. And every other lipstick there is out there are all horrible! Believe me, I tried. So I decided to switch to lip gloss since apparently, you like them too. But I just have to decide which one's good for me."

"I- I still don't get it. Where do I come in?"

Tawni smirked, stepping right in front of her girlfriend so that she had no choice but to look up at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"You, Sonny, are going to help me pick out a flavor of lip gloss. After all, I need my girlfriend to approve of the lip gloss I'll be using from now on. Are you game?"

* * *

><p>Sonny pulled away, eyes still glazed and lips still swollen from the kiss that she had just received from her girlfriend.<p>

"So, how was that one?"

"Mm… good."

The blonde groaned as she whined frustratedly, swinging her arms up in an exaggerated fashion.

"Sonny! That's what you've been saying for the past TWENTY flavors and brands I tried on! You're not really helping!"

"I can't help it, Tawn. It's the truth!"

"But you gotta give me something to work with here!"

"I'm sorry, babe. But I can't choose! All I could taste are your sweet lips…"

"Aw… But you have to help me decide quickly!"

"Fine. Let's try the next one."

The blonde coated her lips with yet another brand of lipgloss, this time 'Pretty Peach'. As she leaned down for Sonny to have a taste, she wrapped her arms around the girl like she did for the last twenty times, drawing her in for another kiss.

Minutes passed and they broke apart with yet another goofy smile on the brunette's face. Hoping that this would be the last time they do this, she licked her lips, repeating the question once again.

"What about this one?"

"Mmm… good."

"UGH!" She screeched, snapping the younger girl from her dreamy state. Looking up in shock, the newer cast member of the show glanced at her girlfriend worriedly, earning a glare in return.

"I'm so sorry, Tawn. I just got lost in your kiss again…"

"Let's just forget it, Sonshine. C'mon, we have a show in…"

"SO RANDOM CAST MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE. SHOW STARTS IN TEN."

"Looks like we gotta go. Guess I won't be able to announce my latest lip gloss brand to my fans today." Tawni sighed, a gloomy expression appearing on her face as she freed Sonny from her position.

Hesitating, Sonny tried desperately to think of a way to cheer her girlfriend up before she would leave the dressing room. Rushing forward as quickly as she could, she grabbed the blonde and trapped her against the wall.

"Sorry, but that last one tasted amazing. I just need another taste before we start."

Leaning in, she left a long and passionate kiss against the blonde's lips as the two smiled against each other's lips until they had to pull away for air.

"'Pretty Peach' it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so this one-shot was pretty much horrible since I was rushing through it.<strong>

**By the way, for Seeking Love readers, I'll try to update the next chapter by the end of this week hopefully. I hate to keep y'all waiting.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
